


the note in the basement

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Confessions, Fluff, Food, Human AU, M/M, Oblivious Janus, Oblivious Roman, agender janus, also, becuase romans loud AND THERES NO WAY HE HID IT THAT WELL, cleaning out the basement, cursing, like dude theres no way janus was that secretive that you couldnt figure it out, minor hurt/comfort, romans kinda insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: janus asks his best friend roman to help him clean out the basementroman finds an old love note addressed to him,
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	the note in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me if this is edited poorly its late, almost midnight.
> 
> also i just realized the title might sound a little ominous without context but like.. nice

Roman heard a soft thump, and a sharp curse from Janus following, he chuckled softly, ignoring the immediate offended noise it had caused and the offended “roman is.. Evil? Roman mocks my pain? Evil roman... one thousand years dungeon!” 

He snorted at janus copying a cat tweet for a minute though before moving to grab another box, once he looked in he gasped in surprise at the memory, when Janus gave him a questioning look he showed what he had found,

Janus just groaned when they saw the group photo from middle school “god that’s old” Roman laughed and nodded, before placing it in the keep pile,

It went into a comfortable silence again as they opened boxes to see what Janus should keep or get rid of, Roman was getting all emotional at some of the stuff he found, and the memories attached to them, he found a picture of them all smiling together at the beach, and god the memory of Virgil wearing zir hoodie into the ocean water out of pure spite was a curse,

It was another little bit before Janus spoke up “you hungry?”

Roman hummed “yeah I could eat,”

Janus nodded to himself, “good, I’m gonna get take out,”

Roman grinned obnoxiously “yayy get me nuggies!”

Janus groaned “I’m not going to mcdonalds.”

“But jannyyyy” 

Janus groaned again before just exiting the basement 

Roman laughed before going back to sorting stuff

He smiled as he found another photo of the gang this time it was a slightly blurry photo take of him, Logan, Janus and Virgil, in the woods, Remus had run off somewhere and Patton was the one taking the photo, 

He quickly moved on again before he paused

He saw a crumpled piece of paper just slightly out of a box, he didn’t know why it got his attention but he just shrugged and grabbed it, all though carefully, half of this stuff was really old so he didn’t want to accidentally rip it incase it was of importance,

_ Oh it had words written on it! _

He sat down and read the first bit

_ ‘Hey I’m sorry, this is gonna be awkward as shit, but.. my heart fucked up, it kinda.. caught feeling for you,’- _

“Awe” he coed ignoring his repressed feeling and instead focusing on the adorable little love note his best friend wrote a while ago for his crush,

_ -‘and I know this is dumb and all, me and Virgil make fun of love and dumb crushes all the time, but my heart said fuck that, once again Roman I’m sorry-‘  _

Roman froze before reading that part again,  _ Roman. _ He quickly urged himself Janus knew another Roman,  _ he had to of, _ instead of fighting himself on it though, he continued reading

_ -‘I know you don’t like me in that way, so I hope if nothing else we can remain friends. _

_ Sincerely- Janus Ethel  _

_ To- roman alstair, aka dramatic bitch’ _

If Roman wasn’t almost shaking from the fact that it was meant for him he would’ve fought Janus for addressing him as “dramatic bitch” but he wouldn’t because he was gonna cry, because he had just lost all opportunity to be a with  _ Janus,  _

If he had just confessed during high school like he said he was going to..

suddenly he heard loud footsteps down the stairs before Janus plopped right next to him, Roman of course hid the note and hid any trace he had that he had been shaking, he was surprised janus got back so quickly

Janus knew something was up immediately but Just assumed it was all of the nostalgic things and he got a little teary,

So as the feelings expert they were, they handed roman a piece of orange chicken 

Roman laughed, and yeah Roman knows it’s hollow and so does Janus, no one laughed that way when someone just Put orange chicken on their hand

So they decided they have to actually ‘talk about feeling and shit’ they internally though groaned,  _ for Roman,  _ they remind themselves 

“Roman you okay?” They asked keeping their tone light

Roman looks down “I just found something That made me realize I missed out on something..”

Janus quirked their eyebrow up “what did you find?”

Roman visually tensed and Janus got even more concerned “if you got overwhelmed we can stop cleaning out the basement and just watch Disney?” They knew Roman liked Disney and it was a comfort item so hopefully he would go for it.

Roman just shook his head though “don’t worry let’s just continue cleaning”

Janus frowned, “if nothing else let’s take a break to eat,”

Roman sighed before nodding.

.

It was a little bit before Janus found The note, they froze but tried to continue cleaning, because when they found it, it was because it fell out of romans pocket. And they tried to hide the panic internally for several minutes before Suddenly their brain reminded them that Roman said he missed out on something, and if he had gotten that bent up about it,

_ Maybe he liked him back _

They internally groaned, they knew Roman, They knew they would have to be the one to confess,

_ They knew Roman. _

So as Roman was drinking water they awkwardly went “sooo do you have a crush on anyone?”

Roman spit out his water and looked at them in confusion 

“Come on, I'll tell you my crush for yours, like Pokémon cards.”

Roman just stared At them absolutely confused with a bit of panic “why are you bringing up crushes all of the sudden, isn’t that kind of middle school-y?”

“a fellow college student put a tortilla in there window for three day straight in the place of the moon, this isn’t too immature,”

“Point made..”

“So do you wanna?”

Roman sighs and and nods, intending to just lie and say he doesn't currently have feelings for anyone currently and hide the pain when janus says they like someone el-

Almost immediately janus spoke, cutting off romans train of thought, “I’ll start I guess, I have a crush on a very dramatic bitch,”

Roman made an offended noise before his brain caught up “stop calling me that-“ he paused dead in his tracks

“Get the hint yet?”

Romans face became a vibrant shade of red before he retracted into himself and nodded his head, “yeah, hint received,” after a minute he straightens up, and breathes out happily

“I guess it’s my turn,”

Janus huffs a laugh and roman continues

“I have feelings for one Janus Ethel, their friend group’s fellow snake expert and sarcastic bitch,”


End file.
